


The Monster of Cerulean Cave

by eurobeatboomer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Red (Pokemon), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Neurodiversity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurobeatboomer/pseuds/eurobeatboomer
Summary: "There's a monster in Cerulean Cave."Red was only twelve, but expected to deal with it because he was the Champion. That is what champions Did. It didn't matter that there were far more capable, and far less traumatized adults to take care of the problem. No, it had to be Red.Or: how Mewtwo and Red's first meeting went.
Relationships: Mewtwo & Red (Pokemon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Monster of Cerulean Cave

**Author's Note:**

> TW for: violence toward a child (Red), suicidal ideation, hospital settings, and lack of comfort. Read at your own discretion!

“There’s a monster in Cerulean cave.”

That’s all Red was told before being sent off to deal with the problem. It was expected of him, despite his young age, that he would deal with any problems that arose in the Kanto region. This was no exception, and the locals all told him the same thing when he scribbled down his questions on paper.

“There’s a monster in Cerulean cave.” 

So off Red went to face the monster itself with no information to go off other than that. He fidgeted with the pokeballs clipped to his belt as he stood outside the yawning cave’s entrance. To say he was looking forward to facing whatever was in there would be a lie. Sure, he’d taken down Team Rocket, but that experience would scar him deeply for life, even if he hadn’t realized the extent of it yet. This was going to be another Rocket, he felt.

The cave itself wasn’t too much trouble- long and winding, sure, but the Pokemon there weren’t overly strong. Unusually, Red noticed, they started to thin out the deeper he got. It was typically the other way around, with the amount of Pokemon increasing as he got to the heart of any given cave. 

Then he began to notice the warped rocks. They seemed… twisted, somehow. Mangled. Red wasn’t sure if they grew that way naturally, if it was some kind of art from before the monster, though he couldn’t see someone coming this far into a dangerous cave to do  _ art _ , or if these rocks had become so distorted from… He shuddered to think about it. He preferred to think they were natural.

That is, until the cave itself was deathly silent, save for the noise of labored breathing. Red poked around the bend only to see… it. The monster, he presumed, and it locked eyes with him.

_ LEAVE THIS PLACE, _ it screamed in his mind, and lashed out with an immense psychic energy. Red weathered its storm and sent out his Aerodactyl. Aero was his most nimble pokemon besides Pika, and it was terrifyingly powerful. Which is why it came as a surprise that he went down so quickly, and Red darted into the cavern where the monster stood to prevent it from causing further harm to his fainted Pokemon.

The monster merely narrowed its eyes at him, and Red sent out his next Pokemon, Paris. Lapras was more tanky than Aerodactyl, and managed to chip away at the monster’s health before Red had to switch her out for his Nina. Nidoqueen wasn’t able to stand more than a few hits from this thing, and it harrumphed.

_ YOU HUMANS ARE ALL THE SAME. ALL FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH BENEFIT. _

Red… didn’t know what that meant. But he felt real fear spike into his heart when he was down to his last two pokemon after his Hypno had fainted- Bulb, his Venusaur, and Pika. He’d save Bulb for last, since this thing seemed to be a psychic-type, and Pika launched himself off Red’s shoulder at the monster. It seemed to be… exhausted, almost. Its breathing was getting more labored as time went on, was it hurt?

Pika whittled its health down even further until he was forced to wobble back to Red and collapsed not far from where Red stood. Red ran forward to scoop him up- and into the range of this thing’s psychic powers. A sudden cold chill ran down his spine, and he looked up at the monster in fear. It seemed overly calm, determined. He was lifted into the air by its psychic, and he felt an overwhelming pressure at his neck, cutting off his air flow.

_ I will kill you. I will do to you, as you humans have done to me. _

It threw Red back against the cavern wall and Red heard a sickening crack from the back of his head. As he fell down and slumped to the floor he put a hand to the back of his head and it came away shiny and red. That wasn’t enough for the monster, oh no. Red became very aware that this thing had meant what it said as he was lifted into the air yet again and it choked him. He tried to struggle in its hold, but between the blood pouring out of his wound and the lightheadedness from lack of oxygen, he wasn’t putting up much of a fight.

Red  _ screamed _ as he felt his arm snap in two, and looked down to see bone jutting out of skin. He was going to be sick, if he didn’t fall unconscious first. This thing was just toying with him now, taking out all of its pain and anger on him- until Red was quickly dropped to the floor. As his vision faded, the last thing he saw was the lone master ball clicking shut.

\-----

Red awoke with a start in his hospital bed, surrounded by doctors. They all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when he woke up, though he didn’t understand why until he remembered.

Oh.

“Good, you woke up. Champion Red, do you know where you are?” 

_ Hospital? _ Red signed inquisitively, and the speaking doctor nodded.

“You’ve been in a medically-induced coma for a few weeks now to let your brain heal. You suffered some very real injury to your cerebellum and occipital lobes, but you seem to have recovered quite nicely. You’ll likely experience some dizziness and nausea from that for a while, but if it gets worse then let us know okay?” Red tried to nod, barely understanding what they had said. 

“Good, good. Thanks to our Chansey your broken bones have already set and healed, but they Will be tender for quite some time, so no strenuous exercise, and-” The doctor’s words faded into the background as Red had a thought.  _ I need to see Green. _

‘I want to leave.’ Red signed to the doctor, who balked at the words. 

“Well- you’re certainly able to walk now but we should really keep you for further monitoring-”

‘I want to leave Now. I am the Champion and I want to leave Now.’ Red signed more forcefully. The doctor sighed, “I’ll get your release forms.”

Red was wheeled out not long after, and was immediately on his way to Pallet Town on Aero’s back, all of his pokemon having long since healed from their injuries. He touched down in front of Green’s house and knocked on the door, desperate to get an answer. Which, he did, and it was exactly the person he wanted to see. Green was home, Green was comfort, Green would make everything better.

Only Green didn’t seem happy to see him.

“What do  _ you _ want? Come here to gloat?” Green sniffed, obviously on the verge of tears. “Well can it! I don’t want to hear  _ shit _ from you, not that you can talk anyway! I don’t ever want to see your stupid face AGAIN!” He slammed the door inches from Red’s nose, who just stood in front of the closed door for several long moments before calling Aero back out. 

\-----

The cliff face of Cerulean City was beautiful. It would be a nice place to die, Red thought ambiently. No one would find him for a long time either, maybe they never would. He edged closer to the drop, maybe the water pokemon would eat him long before they could fish a bloated corpse out of the ocean. That would be nice, to return to nature like that. 

He took another step, only for his pant leg to be tugged back by Pika, who shook his head. “Don’t go somewhere I can’t follow,” he said. “And I know you’d never ask me to follow you there.”

‘Then where? Where do I go? This is the only way Green will never have to look at me again. I can’t- I can’t keep going now. This is so hard, Pika.’ Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Pika looked around for an answer, before tugging on Red’s pant leg again. He pointed up toward the highest peak of the mountain range, the inhospitable Mt. Silver.

“We can go there. If we live up there, no one will bother us again. It can be you, me, and all of our friends. We’ll be safe there, Red.” 

Red took a long moment to think about it, glancing between the sheer drop and the tall peak before nodding. ‘Alright.’ And up to Mt. Silver he went.

**Author's Note:**

> My first-ever fic that I've posted anywhere! I really wanted to explore my headcanon on how Mewtwo and Red came to be partners. I've always seen Red as having Mewtwo, and eventually in the future they do become quite close- but that isn't what this fic is about. I might write about their time together on Mt. Silver in the future though! ^u^


End file.
